


Sweeter Than Cotton Candy

by wafflenull



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, it's only mentioned that somebody was homophobic but not what was said/done, maybe 3 sentences total, trina mendel and Jason are only mentioned, very very very small mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflenull/pseuds/wafflenull
Summary: Whizzer's had a hard day, so Marvin takes him, Charlotte, and Cordelia to the town fair.





	Sweeter Than Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315549) by @fallsetto-land on Tumblr. 



> Make sure to check out the fan art this was inspired by!

"Checkmate," Marvin said. Whizzer's face contorted slightly with disappointment but Marvin still saw the most handsome man in the world. 

Whizzer huffed and started returning all the pieces to their respective places. 

"You're not mad, are you? You win all the time," Marvin said, sensing the tension. Whizzer remained silent, his jaw clenching for a split second. "Whizzer, come on. What can I do to make it up to you?" Marvin said, the flirting not lost on Whizzer.

Whizzer looked into Marvin's eyes. A sly smile formed on his lips. "You knows what I want?" Whizzer said, seductively. Marvin raised his eyebrows in question. "I want you to forget how to play chess," Whizzer dead-panned. Marvin rolled his eyes. 

"My, my, my. Lil' ol' Whizzer can't take losing," Marvin teased. Whizzer glared but his gaze immediately softened when Marvin smiled. 

"It's not that I can't take losing, it's just, I've had a hard day," Whizzer said, his eyes falling to the bishop. 

Marvin's eyes widened. He got up and sat down on the couch next to Whizzer, wrapping his one arm around the other man. "Why didn't you tell me? What happened? Who do I need to hunt down? Was it—"

"Marv! Marvin, relax." Whizzer laughed slightly. "It was just some random guy. Well, Charlotte and Cordelia had been, well, they were doing nothing. It's just this asshole. People, you know? Never mind," Whizzer said, not finishing a single sentence that would give enough information for anyone but Marvin to understand. But it was Marvin, and he understood. 

Marvin was taken aback. Why hadn't Whizzer told him earlier? He rubbed the other man's shoulder with his hand. "I have an idea," he said. 

Whizzer looked at him again, and away from the bishop. "We are not hunting him down."

Marvin smiled. "No, we're not. He's not worth it. Besides, you probably don't have enough information to actually find the guy." Whizzer laughed. "There's a fair in town. Charlotte, Cordelia, you, and I are going. Call them now," Marvin said. 

Whizzer hesitated, before complying. 

\---

The two couples stood, leaning against the railing, and waited for their turn to buy snacks. Cordelia and Charlotte were whispering to each other, Charlotte shaking her head, a soft smile on her lips. 

Marvin managed to catch some of Charlotte's words. "I don't think they'll like it." He missed what Cordelia had responded with but Charlotte's next words worried him. "It's like Mendel's fire hydrant joke. Only you thought it was funny." Marvin really hated jokes, though Whizzer did seem to appreciate them. 

Charlotte threw her arms up and let them fall, slapping her legs. "Go ahead," she said, not whispering anymore. 

Cordelia smiled in triumph. "Thank you." She turned to Whizzer and Marvin, who had already been watching them intently. "Want to hear a joke, guys?" She asked, bubbling with excitement. Whizzer nodded as Marvin sighed inwardly. "What did the fox say to the other fox when it screwed up?" Cordelia asked. 

Marvin prepared himself for having to fake his laughter, while Whizzer considered the question. "What the fuck, dude?" Whizzer offered.

Cordelia shook her head. She began chuckling slightly. "He said," she paused, laughing. "He said, 'for fox sake.'" 

Marvin smiled politely and looked at Charlotte who was watching Cordelia. The corners of her eyes were crinkled from smiling at her girlfriend. Their love was clear to everyone in a five mile radius. Marvin thought of the asshole the other three had run into and cringed inwardly. How could people be so bigoted? He heard Whizzer laugh, probably more because of Cordelia's laugh than the actual joke. 

Marvin and Whizzer ended up buying some cotton candy to share, while Cordelia and Charlotte just got two sodas. 

"I feel bad we didn't invite Trina and Mendel," Cordelia said, sipping on her drink. 

Marvin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. They had plans. Some fancy dinner they had been planning all week because of Jason's not being home. Sleepover at a friend's house."

Whizzer took some of the cotton candy and plopped it in his mouth. "I don't understand. It's pure sugar. How can anybody like something so sweet?"

"Shut up and eat, Whizzer," Marvin muttered. 

Before Whizzer could retaliate, Charlotte grabbed Cordelia's hand and started pulling her towards the ferris wheel. "We have to go on the ferris wheel. Come on!" Cordelia laughed, throwing her head back, before relenting and jogging towards the wheel with her. 

Marvin and Whizzer, in an attempt to not lose track of their friends, ran after them. 

\---

After waiting in the line for what seemed like forever, the couples finally got into their respective pods. 

After waving at Charlotte and Cordelia, Whizzer turned to Marvin, offering a shy smile. "Thank you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to."

Marvin smiled and pressed his lips against his husband's. "I'm not losing you again," he said, before turning to the stars. Whizzer followed suit. 

"Do you know anything about astronomy?" Whizzer asked. 

Marvin shook his head, saying a quick, "No."

Whizzer nodded. "Well, let me educate you then." He pointed to a specific star but Marvin couldn't tell which one. "That is a star," Whizzer stated, humor present in his voice. "It is located in space, fascinating right? I'm surprised you don't know this, with your vast knowledge. Even more fascinating is that sometimes groups of stars make up constellations. Also—"

"I'll take that to mean you don't know anything either?" Marvin said, chuckling. Whizzer joined in the laughing. 

"I don't know anything factual, but I know that they are stunning." Whizzer glanced at Marvin and then back at the stars. His face softened and his eyes shone incredibly bright. 'The way they glitter and shine, floating above everything. Never contaminated by anything. Simply glowing."

Marvin had long stopped looking at the stars, though what he was looking at was just as beautiful. "You know, the only thing sweeter than that cotton candy is you."

Whizzer's eyes snapped to Marvin's. "Marv," he said, covering his face as he laughed. "That was almost as bad as that donut line."

"Hey, it got you, didn't it?" Marvin said, lightly punching Whizzer's shoulder. 

"No, actually, it was the insults to my hairline," Whizzer said, his grin growing. 

Marvin smiled along. "Whatever works," he said, before pressing his lips to Whizzer's again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, make sure to check out the fan art. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @wafflenull
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you have any feedback, I'd love to know; I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
